Artificial plants, such as Christmas trees are widely used in both residential and commercial environments to incorporate plants in both indoor and outdoor spaces. Artificial plants can serve many useful purposes, such as for example, providing décor for holidays and special occasions. In many instances, it is necessary to assemble and disassemble the artificial plant or tree, which may require an assembly and disassembly of many parts. Over time, the parts may become lost, which often times requires the purchase of new artificial trees or plants. It can also be time consuming to assemble and disassemble certain artificial plants and trees.